Ragtime: RENT style
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: After seeing Ragtime, the Bohos decide to act out two of the songs – Make Them Hear You and Your Daddy’s Son. Angel lives. Set in 2008. All pairings mentioned. Two-shot.
1. Make Them Hear You

Disclaimer – I own nothing of Ragtime or RENT. Both belong to their respected owners. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: While I was listening to my Ragtime soundtrack, an idea for a story using this song popped into my head. I will update my chapter stories, so no worries.

Summary: AU: After seeing Ragtime, the Bohos decide to act out two of the songs – Make Them Hear You and Your Daddy's Son. Angel lives. Set in 2008. All pairings mentioned. Two-shot.

Genre: General/None

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Make Them Hear You)

"I'm bored." Mimi announced one night. Everyone looked over at the tiny stripper. "What? Strippers can be bored."

Everyone laughed.

"I have an idea." Maureen spoke up.

"This should be interesting." Mark whispered in Roger's ear.

"I saw that there's a revival of Ragtime at the Palace Theater. Why don't we go to that?" Maureen suggested.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Collins interjected.

"I need to call a sitter for Amelia. I'll be right back." Mimi announced, going to the kitchen to call a sitter for her and Roger's two-year-old daughter.

"Why not bring the kid with us?" Roger suggested.

"Absolutely not – it's too violent for a two-year-old." Maureen argued.

Fifteen minutes later, the seven of them squished into two cabs – Roger, Mimi, Angel and Collins in one and Mark, Maureen and Joanne in the other. The cabs stayed close to each other, which was a good thing.

Upon arriving at the theatre, Roger bought Mimi an autographed copy of the soundtrack of Ragtime. She squealed and hugged her husband tightly.

"Consider it an early anniversary present." Roger said, wrapping an arm around Mimi's shoulders. When they looked at their tickets, the seven of them noticed they weren't seated together – Joanne and Maureen were in the very first row, behind the orchestra. Angel, Collins and Mark were in the second row of the balcony. Roger and Mimi, however, were seated in the middle of the theatre.

The seven of them headed to their seats, letting each other know that they would see each other at intermission.

As the lights dimmed, Mimi rested her head on Roger's shoulder and kissed his cheek. Roger smiled and put an arm around the back of her chair.

After the show was over, the friends took two cabs back to the loft. This time, the girls were in one and the guys were in the other.

"So, Collins, what was your favorite song?" Roger inquired.

"I liked Make Them Hear You. That was such a powerful song. What about you, Rog?"

"It was a tie between Gliding and Your Daddy's Son."

"You softie." Collins teased. He then turned to Mark. "What about you Mark?"

"I liked all of them."

"If you could pick one, which one would you choose?"

"Only one, huh? Then I guess Journey On."

"I liked that one, too." Roger agreed.

Meanwhile, in the girls' cab, the four of them were singing the end of Your Daddy's Son – all of their favorite song.

"I also liked The Night That Goldman Spoke At Union Square." Angel told the others.

"I loved Crime of the Centaury." Maureen and Mimi announced in unison.

"My favorite would have to be Wheels of a Dream and Goodbye My Love." Joanne told the others.

Once everyone was at the loft and had some hot chocolate, an idea came to Collins and Maureen at the same time.

"I have an idea!" Collins and Maureen announced at the same time.

"Whoa, two ideas at the same time – somebody call the newspaper!" Roger joked. Mimi, who was seated on the couch, took one of the throw pillows and aimed it at Roger's head.

"Hey!" Roger yelped.

"Sorry baby." Mimi apologized.

"Let's hear the ideas." Angel cut in, turning her attention to Collins and Maureen.

"Thanks, baby." Collins thanked her. "Anyway, my idea was to have the guys perform a song from Ragtime and the girls also perform a song."

"That was my idea, too!" Maureen squeaked.

Everyone laughed.

The seven of them divided into two groups – the guys and girls. The guys went to Roger's room while the girls went to Mark's.

"Okay, girls, what song should we sing?" Joanne inquired.

"Your Daddy's Son." The three women announced in unison.

Joanne laughed.

Meanwhile, in Roger's room…

"I loved that song Make Them Hear You." Collins announced.

"I liked that one, too." The others agreed.

"Looks like we're gonna sing that one." Collins told his friends.

The seven of them exited Mark and Roger's rooms and met in the living area.

"What song are you guys singing?" Maureen inquired.

"Make Them Hear You." Collins announced.

"What song are you girls singing?" Roger questioned.

"Your Daddy's Son." Mimi answered.

After flipping a coin, it was decided that the guys went first. Collins put on an old hat over his beanie while Mark and Roger sat on crates. The girls made popcorn and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"We're gonna be singing Make Them Hear You from Ragtime." Roger told the girls as Collins and Mark entered and walked onto the stage.

"_Go out and tell the story.  
__Let it echo far and wide.  
__Make them hear you.  
__Make them hear you._

_How that justice was our battle  
And how justice was denied.  
__Make them hear you  
__Make them hear you._" Roger sang, stepping aside so that the other two men could have a turn.

"_And say to those who blame us  
__For the way we chose to fight  
__That sometimes there are battles  
__Which are more than black or white._

_And I could not put down my sword  
__When justice was my right  
__Make them hear you  
__Make them hear you._" Collins sang.

"_My path may lead to heaven or hell  
__And God will say what's best  
__But one thing he will never say  
__Is that I went quietly to my rest._

_Go out and tell our story  
__To your daughters and your sons.  
__Make them hear you  
__Make them hear you._" Mark crooned. The three men then joined hands and faced the women.

"_Proclaim it from your pulpit  
__In your classroom with your pen  
__Teach every child to raise his voice  
__Then my brothers, and then_

_Will justice be demanded  
__By ten million righteous men.  
__Make them hear you  
__When they hear you  
__I'll be near you again._" The three of them harmonized.

The women let out a burst of applause as the men exited the stage.


	2. Your Daddy's Son

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Your Daddy's Son)

"Okay, girls. We're on." Mimi announced, exiting the nursery carrying four bundles. She then handed a bundle to each of the girls. Afterwards, Mimi went back to the nursery and picked up Amelia.

"Um, Meems – what is this?" Joanne asked, looking at her bundle.

"It's for our song Your Daddy's Son." Mimi answered, adjusting Amelia in her arms.

They practiced their song while the guys watched football. Once the girls had their song down, they exited the nursery and went to the living area.

"Meems, why do you have Amelia?" Roger inquired.

"I'm using her for our song." Mimi told him.

"And what song are you guys singing?" Collins asked.

"Your Daddy's Son." The four of them answered in unison.

"Are you girls ready?" Mimi asked the others. They nodded as Mark turned off the TV. The women took spots next to each other and looked at their bundles.

"_Ooh..._

_Daddy played piano,  
Played it very well.  
Music from those hands could  
Catch you like a spell.  
He could make you love him  
'Fore the tune was done.  
You have your daddy's hands.  
You are your daddy's son._" Mimi crooned, stepping back so that the others could have a turn.

"_Ooh..._

_Daddy never knew  
That you were on your way,  
He had other ladies  
And other tunes to play  
When he up and left me,  
I just up and run.  
Only thing in my head –  
You were your daddy's son._" Angel crooned, stepping to the side.

"_Couldn't hear no music,  
Couldn't see no light.  
Mama, she was frightened,  
Crazy from the fright.  
Tears without comfort,  
Screams without no sound.  
Only darkness and pain,  
The anger and pain,  
The blood and the pain!  
I buried my heart in the ground!  
In the ground –  
When I buried you in the ground._" Joanne sang, belting the last part.

"_Daddy played piano.  
Bet he's playin' still.  
Mama can't forget him.  
Don't suppose I will.  
God wants no excuses.  
I have only one:  
You had your daddy's hands.  
Forgive me.  
You were your daddy's son._" Maureen crooned, feeling tears in her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before the guys burst into applause.


End file.
